Rebirth
by Flashlight237
Summary: Heather and Lindsay weren't always lesbian lovers. This little one-shot explains how the two lovers reunite. Warning: Lemon


My relationship with Heather wasn't always the loveliest; in fact, I didn't trust Heather for two years. It all started back in Total Drama Island. I was in a bike race, which was one heck of an obstacle course. To my left, Owen and Duncan were on their bikes. To my right was Heather. I still remember the last plan Heather and I discussed.

"Okay, so here's our strategy," Heather said. "We have to stick together so one of us wins the race. So, you go first and clear a path through the mines, then go through the oil slick so I can see how to get through it. If you make it through those two parts, then the third part, then the third part is easy: just keep the piranhas busy while I sneak through."

I may be referred to as the _Dumb Princess,_ but I still remembered that scheme to this day. I even took Heather's words for granted. I thought that Heather was really smart, and I was grateful that I had her as a friend. Boy, was I wrong. When the race started, I protected Heather like a guard dog keeping unwanted guests from its owner's house. When Chris decided to mess with the rules, things changed. Chris put me in last place since Owen and Duncan wiped out. I tried to gain Heather's sympathy, but Heather dropped the straw that broke the camel's back, and that camel was me.

"It's not like we're gonna be best friends for life or anything."

I was shocked; I never thought Heather would do that to me. Then, shock turned to anger... no... I went totally apeshit. It wasn't me to flat out throw such a huge tantrum against anyone, and I've heard of the existence of someone even darker, but a month's worth of betrayal had hit me so hard that I didn't know what to do. I left the island, proud of myself for losing it. I thought that I would never want anything to do with Heather for the rest of my life...

_But then, things changed..._

One day, during the year between Total Drama World Tour's finale and Total Drama Revenge of the Island's premiere, I sat in my bed while holding my collar in my left hand. I tried getting Tyler to dominate me, but he was too afraid to accept my request. I wanted to ask Duncan, but after what Courtney pulled on Duncan and Gwen, I didn't want to be the next person on Courtney's hit list.

I gave up on asking a boy to dominate me, so I tried asking a girl to dominate me. I asked my BFF, Beth, but Beth didn't seem to like the idea of tying her friends up for sexual pleasure. I believed that Bridgette's relationship with Geoff was too strong for me to break, so I didn't ask her. There are a couple girls who did dominate me, though. The first girl to do so was Courtney. Courtney didn't let me negotiate with her, and she forced me to wear diapers for a week without my permission. After dealing with Courtmey, I asked Gwen. Gwen understood how a BDSM relationship works, but since Gwen was a switch, I didn't get that particular hint of lust. I had only one option left: I went to Dawn's house. I didn't know who Dawn was, but Beth told me where she lived. At Dawn's house, I had the conversation that began the rebirth: the rebirth of my friendship with Heather.

"So, you're looking for a girl who could dominate you in a BDSM session?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Darwin," I replied.

"First off, my name is Dawn. Second, did you find anyone?"

"Well, I found two girls. The first girl humiliated me, and I mean in a bad way. The second girl showed that she was a BDSM expert, but she wasn't purely dominative."

Dawn held her hand to her chin. "Mmm... I see. Let me look into your mind. Perhaps I could come up with a solution."

"Well, you're the psychic."

Dawn closed her eyes. She got into position and began to meditate. After a few minutes, Dawn said something that I never thought she would say.

"I know who you're looking for."

After hearing Dawn's statement, I let out a big smile. "Really? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"Well, after looking through the depths of your mind, it seems that you're looking for an Asian girl. She's five feet ten-and-a-half inches tall and has black hair that reaches her hips. Surprisingly, your relationship with this girl was in pretty bad shape for two years."

"You mean... I'm looking for-" I gasped. I had never thought that Heather would be my perfect match. I would argue with Dawn, but despite how strong my objection would have been, Dawn would've used my aura against me. That and I could never think critically if my life depended on it. "Where is Heather?"

"The girl you seek is at the city park. She is sitting at a bench, watching a mother bird feed her babies a regurgitated worm. The park is not too far away from here; in fact, I go there every week. Just turn right after leaving through my front door and you'll reach the park after crossing three streets."

"Thank you, Dawn."

"No problem, Lindsay. I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye!"

I left Dawn's house and went to the park. My heart and brain were telling me not to go back to Heather, but my pleasure garden was telling me to go for it. Upon meeting up with Heather, I didn't get a friendly greeting.

"What do you want, Lindsiot?" Heather said with a grump.

"Heather, there's something that I have to tell you." I put my collar on Heather's lap.

Heather looked at my collar. "What's this?"

"It's my collar." I sat next to Heather "Heather, I never thought I'd say this, but..." I bit my lower lip. My heart was fighting in an uphill battle against my pink canoe, but I had to say it. It was hard for me to let it out, but I managed to speak the truth. "You just turn me on. Sure, I couldn't stand you, but in my pussy, I feel that you're the one for me. I want to ask you a question... Will you dominate me for old time's sake?"

Heather was surprised at my proposal, or I think it's a proposal. "Lindsay... Are you serious?"

"Yes, Heather." I nodded. "I'm dead serious."

"Lindsay, after all these years, I never thought you still had that feeling for me. If Chris hadn't changed the rules on you, I wouldn't have been so selfish. Thanks to Chris, I lost the only girl that could submit to me whenever I please. I haven't found the right opportunity to regret my decision to keep invincibility for myself, not even during Total Drama World Tour. For two years, I dragged my harsh words like a ball attached to a shackle. Now, I think I found the key that will release me from the ball I had to wear, and that key is you... Lindsay." Heather picked up my collar and put it around my neck. "You may call me 'Mistress.'"

I was touched by Heather's words. I didn't think that Heather would have feelings for me after her betrayal. I touched Heather's hand with my soft fingers and held it not much later. "Thank you, Heather."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

We got off the bench, holding each other's hands. We didn't make amends yet; it was only the beginning of our newly-formed relationship.

Heather took me into her house. Heather's parents looked quite welcoming, especially her mother. Both of them were willing to give me an introduction, too.

"Hello there." Heather's mom gave me a friendly handshake. "My name's Rachel. It's nice to meet you, Lindsay."

"I agree with my wife. You look quite friendly." Heather's father also shook hands with me. "I'm Cori."

I gave Heather's parents a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you guys too."

Just then, Heather decided to tell me something I thought was intriguing. "Sometimes, my mother and I engage in BDSM activities. I'm always the one dominating her."

"Heather..." Heather's mom, Rachel, gave Heather a concerned look. "That was supposed to be our little secret."

"I don't mind, Rachel." I gave Rachel a hug. "I love BDSM, and besides, seeing you bound and gagged would be so cool."

Heather's mom chuckled at my remark. "Thanks."

I then turned to Heather. "Where do you keep all of your stuff?"

"They're all upstairs." Heather grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's have some fun, sweetie."

Heather took me upstairs. I dunno why, but something about our first BDSM session since the hiatus excited me. Upon entering her sex dungeon, I saw the largest collection of BDSM gear and equipment I ever saw. There was a X-shaped bondage frame; a bondage horse; two set of stocks, a normal set and a set that binds my hands and feet; and suspension hooks. I also saw two trunks and a closet. When I looked into the first trunk, I saw a variety of gags and hoods in all sorts of colors. When I looked into the second trunk, I saw ropes of many colors. After looking inside the trunk, I went to the closet, and man, I felt like I was in Heaven. I saw straitjackets, armbinders, legbinders, and sleepsacks. I also saw unusual stuff, like venus corsets, gimpsuits, bitchsuits, butterfly straitjackets, even stuff that you could only get from Universal Restraints Incorporated. I heard rumors that the company is opening a bondage-themed hotel on April 28, 2010, and the rumors were correct. It would be so amazing if I could hang out with my friends at Universal Restraints Inn.

With excitement, I stripped until my body had nothing on it. I bounced my H-cup breasts for Heather, turning her on in the process. Heather grabbed a red armbinder from her closet. Heather then grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. She put my arms into the armbinder, and man, my nipples became perky when Heather tightened the armbinder around my arms. After binding me, Heather pulled a ring gag out of one of the trunks; the one on the left to be exact.

"Open wide, Lindsay~!" Heather said in a singsong voice.

I opened my mouth as wide as I could. I let Heather put the gag into my mouth and strap it around my head. After that, I watched as Heather performed a strip tease. If my arms weren't bound back then, I would have came once the strip tease was finished. Once Heather put on her birthday suit, she slipped on a pair of black latex boots. Then, came the moment that I was hoping for...

"Lick my cooch, slave."

I quickly got on my knees. My tongue crawled out of my gagged mouth, searching for Heather's pussy. My tongue felt Heather's pussy and snaked its way inside, allowing me to taste Heather's sweet insides. Heather's pussy tasted just as sweet as it was when Total Drama Island was being recorded. Heather always liked being orally stimulated, and unlike Beth, I enjoyed eating Heather out. Our moans filled the room as I licked Heather's succulent pussy. I was so excited that it barely took two minutes for me to make my lovely Asian mistress cum.

"Wow... Your tongue felt as good as ever..."

"Thanth ya, mithrith."

"No problem, Lindsay. Now, spread your legs."

I spread my legs for Heather. I did not know what to expect, mainly because it had been two years since our last BDSM session. Even then, I was surprised when Heather got on her knees and licked my pussy. I moaned so much that I felt I was on Pleasure Island. I wasn't the only one who moaned; after Heather finished her cum snack, we heard another female voice moaning from outside.

"I'll be right back." Heather got up and walked to the door. Heather opened the door and saw Rachel standing beside the door. "Mom! What are you doing?"

"I was just about to... check your bedroom. Yeah, that's it."

Heather didn't fall for her mom's nervous response. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"No... I dunno what you're talking about." Rachel was embarrassed when she felt her daughter reach into her pants.

"How do you explain this?" Heather rubbed her mother's pussy and took a sample of her fluids.

"Heather, it's not what you think. I-"

"You were masturbating while listening to our session, weren't you, mom?"

"No... I wasn't- Hey!" Rachel was surprised when Heather pulled her in. Rachel blushed as Heather pulled her mother's clothes off of her body. I got a glimpse of Rachel's curvy body. Man, her lovely curves turned me on. I grew more excited when Heather decided to make Rachel submit to her. Heather grabbed some pink rope for Rachel. I remember how she tied Rachel up, too. First, Heather tied Rachel's hands behind her back. Heather brought both ends of the rope over Rachel's shoulders before tying them together. Heather put the ends through Rachel's cleavage before making another knot. After two more knots, one on the back and the other in front, Heather used the longer end of the rope as a crotchrope. Rachel's bondage was so tight that the crotchrope seemed to disappear into Rachel's folds. Heather then walked away from Rachel, only to return with a pink ball gag for her.

"Open wide, mom." Heather palmed the gag in her hand, ready to put it in her mother's mouth.

"Heath- Mmh!" Rachel was interrupted when Heather filled her mouth with the silicone ball of the gag. The gag was then strapped around Rachel's head. I dunno why, but pink certainly fits Rachel.

"Are you ready, Lindsay?" Heather gave me a seductive look.

"Yeah, mithrith." I watched as Heather set us up for a threesome.

Heather put Rachel behind me. I was ordered to lay down. As soon as I did, Heather lowered her pussy above my head. Heather bent over and began licking Rachel's pussy. I began licking Heather's pussy soon after. The only thing we felt was ecstasy; Rachel and I moaned through our gags, and Heather moaned as I hungrily ate her out. Eventually, Rachel fed Heather her cum, and I was fed Heather's cum. Heather moved to my right and removed my gag.

"Heather... I love being your sub."

"Thank you, Lindsay. I love being your mistress." Heather then kissed me on the lips.

"Heather..." I looked at Heather with soulful eyes. "Let's forget what happened back in Total Drama Island."

"Agreed." After our promise, Heather gagged me once again. I got back to work; I approached Rachel with a desire for lesbian sex. I pressed my pussy against Rachel's pussy. Man, did I enjoy engaging in tribadism with Heather's curvy mom. Our pussies rubbed against each other as if they were making out with each other. As soon as we hit climax, Rachel and I fell over, panting as our juices squirted out of our love tacos. I still remember that session to this day... I remember it as the session that brought Heather and I back together.


End file.
